


fuckboi

by captainmurca



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmurca/pseuds/captainmurca
Summary: Tobin makes a new friend at a party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't really like how this turned out, but I made myself finish it. blame the anon from allielong's inbox the other day.

Tobin stepped back from the table as Kelley lined up to take her shot. She surveyed her surroundings, seeing her teammates scattered around the crowded room, talking to the other athletes and playing drinking games. She and Kelley had been holding court at the beer pong table for nearly an hour now, and while she had been having fun thus far, as the night wore on, their opponents were getting increasingly sloppy and the game had lost some of its challenge. 

She watched a pretty girl she hadn't seen before talk to a few of her teammates, including Kelley's girlfriend, who seemed to be smirking in either disbelief or amusement (possibly both) at whatever this girl had to say. 

"Yo, Kell," she said as Kelley sunk her shot in the right corner of the pyramid, before giving Tobin the majority of her attention, but not enough of it that the giggling field hockey girls across the table could get a bounce past her. (Tobin suspected that these girls had neither the presence of mind, nor the emotional investment in the outcome, to strategize that much about the game. Nonetheless, she appreciated Kelley's competitiveness.)

"What's up?"

"Who's that girl talking to Sonnett? Do we know her?"

Kelley pushed Tobin to stand guard as the first field hockey girl shot, and turned to look across the room. Tobin felt Kelley bristle next to her and frowned. She waited until the second girl overshot the end of the table before she questioned Kelley's agitation. She was about to knock on the top of Kelley's head when her shorter friend called across the room. 

"Oi! Press! Can't you find somebody else's girlfriend to hit on?!"

The girl turned toward the shout and smirked when she saw Kelley. She said something else to Emily, which made her laugh and roll her eyes, before starting towards them. She was wearing a light blue and black "Duck Fuke" snapback over her wavy hair, with rolled over light blue gym shorts and an expensive looking (at least to Tobin) fitted crop-top that didn't seem to go at all but managed to show off her entire midriff. Tobin was torn between admiring her physique and offering her the largest sweatshirt she could find to cover up. 

The girl walked toward Kelley until she was well within her personal space, smiling the whole time. Tobin was afraid she would have to get in between them, but as she moved around to Kelley's side she could see her smirking as well. 

"Afraid of a little friendly competition, O'Hara?"

"There's competition here? Can you introduce me?"

"Sure thing. Em just met her," she jibed back and gestured to Sonnett. "I think she liked her. And while we're at it," she continued, looking past Kelley toward Tobin, "I don't think we've met yet..."

"This is Tobin," Kelley said, keeping her body in between them. "She's very nice and very innocent, so don't bother thinking you can corrupt her. God knows I've already tried."

"Well this will just make one more time you failed and I succeeded, then, O'Hara," the girl grinned challengingly at Kelley before winking at Tobin. 

"Tobin, this is trouble. Oh, and her name is Press. She's on the hockey team."

Press gave Kelley a disdainful smirk before moving around her to stand on Tobin's other side. "Are you sure you picked the best team tonight Tobin?" Press questioned as she placed her hand on the back of Tobin's elbow. "Maybe you could use a new partner."

Kelley just rolled her eyes. She grabbed one of the balls from Tobin's hand, drilling another cup in the back row. "That's heating up," she said, smirking back at Press. Tobin, who was used to Kelley's antics at this point, ignored their friendly trash talk and lined up her shot. She called island and sank a shot into the first cup, leaving them with three cups left. 

"Oh my gosh, Tobin!" Press draped her arm over Tobin's back. "You're so good!"

Tobin was confused at her enthusiasm over one shot, especially after Kelley had just hit two in a row. "Thanks," she said, shrugging and gathering the balls back to shoot again. 

"So are you on the soccer team with O'Hara?" she continued to focus on Tobin while Kelley prepared to shoot. 

"Uhh, yeah. I don't normally come to these things unless Kelley makes me though."

"Well, that explains why I haven't seen you before. Are you a forward too?"

"Not really. Sometimes I play back, but mostly I play midfield."

"What's your favorite position?" Press asked in a teasing voice, causing Kelley to muffle a short laugh.

Tobin looked at Kelley questioningly before answering, "I guess I like midfield, but I don't really care. I just like playing soccer."

"Hmm...midfield...you must have a lot of stamina then," Press said as she blinked at Tobin, causing Kelley to laugh outright. Tobin chalked it up to Kelley being Kelley, and tried to be friendly.

"What position do you play?"

"I normally play forward, but I'm down for anything," she explained. At this point, the other girls were growing impatient because no one was shooting, but Kelley was laughing too hard to line up. Tobin looked at her new acquaintance for clues as to what was so funny, but Press was just looking at her with curious amusement. "You shoot," she said, pointing across the table. Tobin's shot bounced off the rim, but Kelley eventually calmed down enough to make hers and let out a whoop. 

"On fire, bitches!" she yelled and motioned for the ball back. Tobin and Press watched silently as Kelley carefully practiced her throwing motion, although Tobin noticed that Press had started rubbing circles on her upper back. She found the action strange, but didn't want to offend a potential new friend, so she let it go. Kelley hit the shot and first pumped dramatically. 

"So what year are you?" Tobin asked Press, continuing the conversation.

Kelley grabbed the ball from the middle of the table.

"I'm a sophomore. How about you?"

Kelley cracked her neck for the crowd that was watching the potential final shot.

"I'm a junior, like Kell."

Kelley lined up for the shot.

"Good, I like older women."

Kelley smirked and shot, just in time, because when she heard Tobin's response ("Oh. Why's that?") she burst out laughing again. 

Press narrowed her eyes at Tobin. "Did O'Hara put you up to this?"

"Up to what?"

"This act," Press said, now examining Kelley who was still doubled over. 

"Nope, I--" Kelley got out in between guffaws. "This is just Tobin."

"Well, just Tobin, want to go play another game?"

Tobin turned to a nearly recovered Kelley. "Did you want to keep the table Kell?"

"No, I'm good," she said, standing up straight. "I'm gonna go find Emily. Do you want to come with?"

"Well, Press and I were going to go play another game," Tobin explained.

Kelley openly gave Press a disdainful look. "What game?"

"I don't know, whatever game Tobin wants to play," Press said, smiling and moving her hand higher to rest her wrist on Tobin's shoulder. 

Kelley looked conflicted about that proposal. "You sure, Tobs?"

"Ya, it's cool," she replied nonchalantly.

"Okay, just make sure you don't leave or anything without finding me first," Kelley said sternly.

Tobin laughed. "Okay, mom, I will."

"C'mon, Tobin," Press grabbed Tobins hand and started leading her toward a couch in the corner. 

"Be careful -- they don't call her FBP for nothing," Kelley called after them.

"What does FBP mean?" Tobin asked.

"It's just a stupid nickname," Press said, waving her off but Tobin could tell the nickname bothered her. "So, do you want to play 20 questions?"

Tobin shrugged. "I mean, people don't normally play that at parties, but it's a fun game. Do you want to think of something first or should I?"

Press furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Like what we're guessing in 20 questions..." Tobin elaborated.

Press laughed. "No, I want to ask you questions about yourself."

"Oh! Okay, I guess. So we just ask each other questions?"

"Sure," Press said, still apparently finding something about this funny. 

"Okay. Oh, I have a question? Your name is Press? Is that like a nickname? I didn't think they had pressing in hockey. Or is it like bench pressing?"

Press laughed again. "No, it's my last name. My first name is Christen."

"Okay, Christen. Your turn."

Press smirked, excited that it was her turn again. "How many girls have you kissed?"

Tobin blushed. "How did you even know I was gay?"

"I didn't," Press smiled. "But now I do. Answer the question."

Tobin frowned at her trick and counted. "Four. Six if you count the time I played spin the bottle with Kelley and Sonnett, which I don't, because I was only there as a decoy before Kelley would admit she liked her."

Christen laughed and Tobin thought of her next question. "What is your major and why did you pick it?"

She sighed. "It's psychology."

"And why did you pick it?" Tobin probed.

Christen sighed again. "I don't know...I guess I just want to understand how people think...and like--why we do the things we do, you know? Everyone is so complicated and it seems like someone doesn't have any reason for being the way they are, but they normally do. I guess. I don't really know," she said, shyer than Tobin had seen her all night.

Tobin nodded and smiled. "It's your turn again."

Press seemed to regain her confidence at that. She looked like she was thinking really hard, but was trying to hide a smile. "Hmmm...I've got one. Are you a virgin?"

Tobin squirmed. "Isn't that kind of a personal question?"

"Well, the point of this game is to get to know each other better," Christen responded. 

Tobin shrunk her head. "Yeah, but I don't really like to talk about that with people I just met."

"What about with girls who want to sleep with you?" Christen prodded.

"Yeah, but it's not like you want to hook up with me!" 

Christen scoffs, "What do you think I've been trying to do here? Have you really not realized I've been hitting on you all night? I've been pretty obvious."

Tobin flushed. "You've been _hitting_ on me? All night?"

Christen stood and halfheartedly threw up her arms. "Apparently not very well! Honestly, I'm questioning whether I even have any game left!"

Tobin watched her storm toward the kitchen, shocked by her outburst. She replayed the night's event in her mind and pieces started to click together. She laughed out loud when she realized some of the outrageous things that Press -- _Christen_ \-- had said. She blushed at her own obliviousness. Wanting to make sure Christen wasn't upset, and intrigued by her newfound realization of the other girl's boldness, she got up to follow her. Tobin found her in the side room off the kitchen, holding an empty solo cup and pumping the keg. The girl seemed like striking out with a girl and getting a cup of beer was the most normal thing to do on Saturday night. 

"Why were you hitting on me?" Tobin blurted.

"What?" Christen replied, looking up with a surprised expression at seeing Tobin in the kitchen doorway.

"How come you were hitting on me? You don't even know me."

Christen laughed at that. "It's a party. You don't need to know someone to hit on them. You're a cute girl--I'm sure people hit on you at parties all the time." Tobin furrowed her eyebrows in disagreement at that and Christen laughed. "Based on tonight's performance, I'd suppose you just don't notice. Also, annoying O'Hara was pretty fun." She and Tobin both grinned at that.

"She's pretty funny when she's wound up," Tobin agreed. "Although that's not that hard to do." They both laughed. "So you were giving Kelley a hard time then?" Tobin asked, trying not to sound shy.

"At first," Christen admitted. "But you have this whole innocent Bambi-like thing that's very endearing."

"Bambi?!" Tobin protested.

"It's cute!" Christen insisted, laughing.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Of course I do," Christen said, rolling her eyes. "Haven't we been discussing the fact that I was trying to pick you up all night?"

Tobin laughed and scratched the back of her neck. "I guess, yeah. So do you want to go on a date then?"

Christen looked taken aback. "A what?"

Now Tobin was confused. "A date...y'know, what you do when you like someone...like we could go get food or see a movie..."

"I know what a date is, Tobin. And I will definitely go on one with you," she laughed. "People just don't really go on them here."

"Well then what were you going to do if your hitting on me worked?" Tobin asked incredulously.

Christen looked at her and smiled affectionately. "You really are this innocent, huh? O'Hara was right -- I've got a lot of work to do in corrupting you."

"You can start by telling me what FBP stands for," Tobin responded. "I could tell by the way Kelley said it that it was inappropriate."

Christen put her arm around Tobin's back as they walked back into the kitchen. "Maybe when you're older."

"What?!" Tobin said indignantly. "I'm older than you!"

"Whatever you say, Bambi."


End file.
